La mansión de los Kiddo, bar&Grill
by Arkaham
Summary: Una mansión, un cocinero y mucha diversión....


**Advertencias:** universo alterno

**Motivo:** Feliz cumpleaños Patito

**Agradecimiento:** a Saphire Celeste por inventarse un genial apellido nuestro medio rusito querido al menos para los AU

**Background sound:** Cornelius / 69 96 album

Perdonen si va un poco lento con lo del romanticismo . pero creo que entenderán el porque. Como saben los tomatazos se agradecen

. algún día terminare estos fics de un solo golpe. Besos

**Happy B-day Hyoga** espero terminarlo algun dia

Publicado originalmente el 23/Ene/2006

* * *

**"La mansion de los Kiddo"**

La mansión de los Kiddo, un nombre respetado y poco extravagante para un pequeño restaurante en la zona comercial mas popular de la ciudad, que por pura suerte hacia 3 generaciones había iniciado aun cuando los limites de la ciudad estaban muy lejanos al pequeño negocio.

Se decía en la ciudad que uno de los Kiddo era quien llevaba las riendas, pero no la implacable Sahori Kiddo, se contaba que ella por haber crecido en ese mundo era la mas calificada pero ella había escogido el mundo de las modas y ahora era una súper modelo en el extranjero, y ahora nadie conocía cual de los Kiddo llevaba el lugar.

En sus últimos años al verse rodeado de grandes centros comerciales, cadenas de comida rápida, tiendas gigantes de modas, el pequeño local se vio obligado a una pequeña remodelación, alegrando sus humildes paredes, decorándolos de forma que ahora parecía el lugar mas elegante, el mas exquisito, y su comida, todo el mundo iba por el famoso "especial de la casa", e incluso se decía que el chef del pequeño restauran era extranjero.

Y así era, un día como uno de estos, hacia un año antes de la famosa remodelación del restauran, llegó a sus puertas pidiendo trabajo, un joven rubio de hermosos cabellos dorados. Su nombre Hyoga Zassimov, un joven de origen ruso, que había llegado al país hacia menos de 6 meses y buscaba empleo desesperadamente.

Cuando leyeron su currículo, supieron en la "la misión de los Kiddo" que el joven había estado en Paris, Londres y Madrid, y no se explicaban bien que hacia aquí en la inmensa urbe del Ciudad de México, no fue necesario preguntar los motivos y lo contrataron de inmediato, como solía pasar en esos días.

Hyoga asistió a trabajar al día siguiente, asegurando a su casera que su primer paga estaría destinada a pagar la renta atrasada, aquella señora le aguanta todas esas quejas solo porque era de muy buen ver el joven extranjero y porque cuando tenia una cena con sus parientes y quería quedar bien, le pedía al joven ruso que cocinase.

Hyoga al primero que conoció fue a Seiya, un chico muy alegre y entusiasta, vestido completamente de blanco usando un mandil de color azul con un Pegaso en el frente, y una especie de gorra en la cabeza… con un par de alas en la parte de atrás de esta gorra.

El chico lo vio cuando llego a las 5 de la mañana de trabajar y aun no haban abierto el restauran teniéndose que aguantar el frió de la mañana gris y el terrible silencio que ocasionaba el que nada ni nadie anduviera a esas horas, ni había señora de los tamales en alguna esquina cercana1.

-Madrugador he- había hablado el joven de cabellos sepias acercándose al nuevo. Seiya venia cubierto de lo que le pareció a Hyoga una cobija, aunque en realidad era un sarape, el pequeño Seiya se apresuro a abrir la puerta y entrar al lugar, ni loco se quedaba en el frió.

Seiya se apresuro a conducir a Hyoga a una zona de baños prendiendo cuanta luz había.

-¿tu eres el nuevo? –pregunto Seiya quitándose los kilos de ropa hasta dejar a la vista sus ropas inmaculadamente blancas, revelando que traía una pequeña maleta de la que saco una gorra y su mandil. Hyoga se apresuró a hacer lo mismo mostrando una camisa blanca y sus únicos pantalones blancos, que sea dicho de paso, le quedan cortos porque al lavarlos una vez con una de esas recetas de la gente común, se encogió la tela.

Seiya le mostró a Hyoga donde podía dejar sus ropas, un pequeño armario en el que se veía que todos dejaban sus cosas.

-Ven te mostraré que hacer- le indico el joven Seiya sintiendo pena por la apariencia del nuevo, ahora comprendía según él, el porque le habían dado el empleo.

Seiya le enseño amablemente la cocina del restauran, una cocina normal a ojos de Hyoga ligeramente mas grande y con todo de aluminio, una gran mesa y varias ollas inmensas colgando de la pared opuesta a la estufa. pudo ver que el mueble de la cocina estaba compartido con una plancha del lado opuesto haciendo otro pasillo un poco mas adelante.

-Lo que vamos a hacer cada mañana es abrir la llave del gas – dijo Seiya mostrándole como- luego…. –Prendieron el resto de las luces, prendieron los pilotos de la estufa, barrieron el suelo, acomodaron las mesas del restauran, recogieron basura y manteles sucios, cambiándolos por limpios.

En cierto modo la cocina estaba apartada por una pared, salvo el espacio de dos puertas que comunicaban, así las meseras podían pasar libremente saliendo y entrando cuantas veces fuese necesario.

-a lavar losa- gritó asustando a ambos mas chicos hora y media mas tarde, el siguiente en llegar fue Ikki, al parecer el jefe de todos los que trabajan , o eso entendió Hyoga de los susurros de Seiya antes de dejarle solo y desaparecer en un pequeño recodo.

Hyoga terminó lo que hacia, encaminándose hacia donde estaba Ikki, un joven notablemente mayor que él, de inmensos ojos azules, cabellos obscuros, piel bastante bronceada, y una singular cicatriz en medio de las cejas, usaba a diferencia de Seiya una especie de red que recogía todos los cabellos del morenos, pantalones vaqueros teñidos de gris y un especie de saco blanco con botones cruzados y cuello alto, el cual traía bordado un hermoso fénix.

-échate la plancha- refirió el chico mientras desaparecía atrás del ruso con cara extrañada. Hyoga se encogió de hombros y busco lo mas parecido a una espátula y comenzó a quitarle los restos de lo que parecía grasa y carne.

20 minutos más tarde reapareció Ikki con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Maldición… le dije limpiara el horno…- iba rezongado, Hyoga se hecho hacia atrás dejando pasar al furioso Ikki que parecía buscan ciertas cosas e instintivamente Hyoga le extendió la espátula y un pequeño frasquito. El moreno lo vio de reojo un segundo y arrebato dichos objetos desapareciendo de nuevo.

-no te asustes- ronroneó una voz detrás de él, Hyoga se dio la vuelta y vio una joven muchacha de cabellos rubios usando un coqueta blusa que dejaba ver todos su atributos en color blanco y una bonita falda roja ligeramente encima de las rodillas y un pequeño medio mandil con un bolsillo en medio del cual sobresalía una pluma con un camaleón en su punta y un cuaderno. -para cuando llegue el primer cliente su humor va a cambiar.- le guiño el ojo corriendo a donde las mesas con una buena carga de platos planos.

-yo soy Marin- anuncio otra voz a su costado, una hermosa chica un poco mayor que la otra con sus mechones rojizos arreglados de modo tal que parecían estar libres dentro de una red rojiza que recogía sus cabellos. Usaba la misma blusa y la misma falda que la chica rubia. En cierto modo ese era su uniforme. –la que viste pasar es June, él gruñón es Ikki

-Ya te oí moustra – rezongó Ikki oculto en el horno, haciendo que Hyoga riera viendo la mueca de Marin ignorando las palabras de Ikki

-creo que ya conoces a Seiya- indico Marin al señalando el rincocinto en donde se la pasaba casi todo el día Seiya. -¿y tu eres…….?

-Soy Hyoga Zassimov- habló el joven ruso dejando oir su acento, lo cual causo una sonrisa en la pelirroja

-Se trata del nuevo- gritó seiya – es muy madrugador- añadió.

-Basta de charlas que ya vamos tarde y aun no tenemos nada hecho- gritó Ikki reapareciendo de las fauces del horno -tu nuevo, ven.-

Marín le dio una palmadita en el hombro tomando los platos de Seiya. Hyoga fue hasta donde estaba ikki quien le miro dudoso

-¿Sabes cocinar? – preguntó Ikki

-si –contesto simplemente, a estas horas Hyoga ya creía que Ikki sería el mas pesado de tratar.

-Dile a seiya que te de un mandil y te regresas- indicó Ikki.

En breve volvió Hyoga con un mandil amarillo en cuyo frente traía dibujado un patito con la cara sonriente.

-Para el menú de desayunos de hoy tenemos huevos en salsa morita, chilaquiles de la casa, caldo de pescado, tamales y huevos con frijoles. -el ruso alzo la ceja, como diciendo ¿todo eso voy a hacer en un ratito?- dile a Seiya que te diga donde buscar los chiles y que la masa de los tamales, el caldo de pescado lo hago yo.

Hyoga corrió a donde estaba Seiya y este lo llevo a una pequeña puerta al lado de donde habían dejado sus cosas esa mañana, detrás de esa puerta parecía un mini super con todo lo que pudieran necesitar, frutas y verduras frescas, lata de lo que fuera, lácteos, en fin, de todo un poco.

Seiya antes que nada saco de un pequeño cajoncito una red para el cabello mas o menos clara, despúes le mostró que en una de las paredes había colgado una pequeña libreta, la cual se decía lo que se había dejado preparado el día anterior, y lo que se necesitaba para el día siguiente a modo de una lista de ingredientes. Prestísimo Seiya le enseño el lugar de muchas de las cosas a la ves que iba tomando los ingredientes que se marcaban en la lista, lo cual para Hyoga coincidió con lo que había dicho Ikki cerca de los desayunos.

Ambos chicos regresaron a la cocina vacía, pero no silenciosa, Ikki se le podía oír reír claramente acompañado con las voces de tres chicas, Hyoga desconocía la tercera voz y aunque no había muro que no dejase ver, Ikki y las chicas estaban donde las mesas en un lado ciego. Entre los dos, lavaron y picaron las verduras, seiya creía que le iba a enseñar uno o dos trucos a Hyoga pero se dio cuenta que el joven ruso se las arreglaba muy bien en la cocina y en cosa de 40 minutos ya tenia todo lo que había dicho el moreno, cuya aparición había sido mas que ocasional para ir haciendo el caldo de pescado..

A las 7 y media que abrió el pequeño restauran ya estaban listos para recibir a cualquier cliente. Ikki le mostró el lugar de plancha y lo necesario para hacer desayunos rápidamente con un ejemplo al aparecer Marin gritando una orden de huevos rancheros.

-Ese debe ser el señor García- menciono ikki preparando los huevos- es el dueño de la zapatería y siempre pide huevos rancheros.

Luego apareció June riendo a mas no poder, leyó su nota y desapareció hacia la cocina.

-y ese debe ser el "spika", siempre coqueteando con June –explico Ikki dejando que el nuevo preparase el desayuno de aquel señor.

-¿oye ikki entonces cuando te casas?- pregunto una tercera chica recargándose en la barra, sus ojos azules eran claros y tenia el cabello tan rubio atado en una colita de caballo, sin duda de las tres era mas hermosa.

-Cuando la moustra termine sus clases con el "pony"- se burlo Ikki,

Marín apareció de nuevo apartando a la rubia acercando dos vasos con café.

-Pues no puedo terminar las clases porque tu no dejas dormir al pony- respondió Marín riéndose un poco.

-Qye se me hace que no le las enseñado a usar el palo- respondió Ikki tomando el café acercándole uno a Hyoga

-Que bien sabes Ikki- se uno la rubia de de ojos azules trayendo un poco de leche

-si dame ikki, dame- se unió a la charla June usando su voz más provocativa.

-Ya quisieran- se defendió Seiya trayendo platos limpios hacia donde estaban ikki e Hyoga. -ya saben lo que es bueno.

Hyoga, en principio no entendía el juego de palabras, pese a que tenia poco mas de un año viviendo en México y había estado conviviendo con todo tipo de gente para terminar de aprender el idioma, aun no entendía muy bien, mucho de lo que se decían los mexicanos.

-Pues tu no- finalizó Marín y las 3 chicas se echaron a reír, encaminándose a sus respectivos clientes.

Ikki se le quedo viendo a Seiya y ambos al chico nuevo al ver su cara de completa ignorancia y se echaron a reír en largas y profundas carcajadas, aumentando el desconcierto en el ruso. Pero luego se miraron mutuamente, como acordando algo silenciosamente.

Y ese fue el comienzo de una larga primera jornada de trabajo para el pobre ruso Hyoga. Si no era Ikki hablando el extraño idioma que se tenia con Seiya era Seiya remarcando las palabras de Ikki, y ni que decir de las meseras que solo se reían ante la pobre inocencia del nuevo.

El reloj marcó 15 minutos antes de las doce, hora en que Ikki y Seiya dejaron de bromear, el chico de cabellos obscuros comenzó a preparar un guiso que no le habían "cantado" ninguna de las tres meseras, de hecho ninguna de las tres se había vuelto a parecer por la cocina en bastante rato.

Hyoga se recargo en la mesa mirando hacia donde estaban las mesas tratando de matar un poco ese tiempo. las mesas estaban decoradas por pequeños floreros con una flor artificial que alegraba el lugar, en las paredes había cuadros de arte pop con artistas reconocidos, en la mesa mas cercana estaba una señora comiendo, mas bien devorando una inmensa torta que habían preparado entre los dos, las siguientes mesas en línea recta rumbo al muro del fondo estaban vacías, una de ellas siendo organizada por June y en la ultima mesa, aquella que estaba pegada a la pared, en cuyo florero parecía haber una flor de adeveras y un precioso cuadro de Andy Warhol, por alguna razón la esquina le parecía muy agradable, justo atrás había una hermosa planta de hojas inmensamente verdes. Un hombre llegó a la mesa, su traje negro le hacia ver diferente al resto de la clientela del restauran, entonces hyoga no pudo quitar sus ojos, aquel señor tenia un cabello de tono verdoso y desde donde podía ver un rostro angelical. El ruso supo, aunque no de manera conciente, en ese momento que no podía quitar sus ojos de ese hombre…

-Esme-grito Ikki al ver la hermosa rubia con el cabello recogido pasar rápidamente delante de ellos, la chica apareció sonriendo –ya llegó, llévaselo deprisa, sabes que no me gusta hacerlo esperar- informó, la chica tomo el plato y lo llevo deprisa hacia donde estaba aquel hombre en traje recién llegado.

Aquella chica puso el plato suavemente delante del hombre con una sonrisa simpática, el chico volvió a ver hacia la cocina una ves que la rubia desapareció. Hyoga entonces vio la cara del muchacho, aunque estaba lejos pudo ver lo hermoso que era, el resplandor verdecito que desprendían sus ojos y la divina sonrisa aparecer al dedicar una mirada hacia donde estaba.

Ikki le hizo el favor de sacarlo de aquella ensoñación con un buen golpe en la espalda, y lo mando derechito a la parte de atrás a preparar las comidas, Hyoga le pidió 20 minutos mas ayudándole, quería seguir viendo al chico. Pero este, lo mando con voz firme.

* * *

1 En México se acostumbra que en las mañanas una señora se ponga desde temprano a vender tamales, un alimento típico hecho a base de maíz como si fuesen pequeños pastelitos salados de haría de maíz, envueltos en hoja de maíz. 

2 Minisuper, termino que se les da a las tiendas que venden de todo, desde enlatados hasta verduras frescas y carnes pollos, pescado carnes rojas


End file.
